User talk:OldNick
New Members Story Nick, all magi have had a chance to air their views, except for Bedo. Could you add something for him, or at least have him say he has nothing to add, if that is that is case. Our new players are waiting on our decision. Ta. --Perikles 17:25, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Story : If you want something Done Well This is a little story for Bedo. I'll let you determine the kind of story you like, as you haven't had a story of your own for a bit, or possibly, ever. You previously talked about Bedo going into Sarop on a pulse page, so I thought it would make the germ of an interesting story. If you would actually prefer another sort of story entirely, then we can wrap this up quickly and turn to that. Cheers, --James 15:20, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Phaedrus could go with Bedo if you can stand my rather infrequent posting. (He would possibly ask Warren for company then.) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 10:01, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Also, I wouldn't mind playing a Grog for your travel story. James pointed out you need one for driving the cart. Grunt work and the like. :) --Steelwolf 20:39, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I think that rather than a magus, Bedo should be accompanied by one or more of the companions. --James 06:53, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :: Geoffrey could go. Get out a bit. Do the social thing. :-) --Corbonjnl 14:02, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Comment - by Nick I was chatting online with one of my LRPing friends, and she made a wise comment in response to one of my comments about this game, which I'll quote here... "Pester not the Nick on a Monday, for he will be weary and slow to respond." For those of you that don't know, largely as a response to sitting at a computer for most of my waking hours during the week, I tend to get away many weekends LRPing (or LARPing if you prefer). This cross-bred-offspring of role-playing games and re-enactment tends to mean that I vanish to work on a Friday morning with a car-load of 'stuff', and return home (or often only as far as a motel if driving home past my work) late on a Sunday night, having spent the weekend running around various woods, often in plate mail, or worse in chain. I may therefore often not respond to postings made over the weekend until Monday evening (UK time). --OldNick 14:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :"Pester not..." Got it. Is this LRP related to SCA in the least? Just curious. --Steelwolf 15:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :Not directly - but similar in some respects. More story, less pageantry, softer weapons, less armour, similar relationship to serious re-enactment. --OldNick 15:36, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::There are some of us active in the SCA, though ... JBforMarcus 16:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) A wonderful thing that (LARP). It's hard to convey to people why standing on top of a ten metre+ high sand-dune shouting arabic at a line of advancing foreign legionaires while your robes swirl in a thick bank of gunpowder smoke is an invigorating holiday from your daily life, and far better for your sanity than a trip to Butlins Holiday Resort. I'm deeply jealous that you all reside somewhere where there is both LARP and tabletop roleplaying to be enjoyed, though this game probably wouldn't exist if I did... --James 17:07, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Probably a minor point, but I don't think it's correct to call the SCA a LARP as such. It's historical re-creation. Now, you could certainly argue that it's not very good historical recreation and in general you'd probably be right:-) There is, however, some awfully good research and re-creation going on a small scale level while the large scale remains pretty poor. If anyone cares, I/we can go into detail on why I think the SCA isn't really a LARP ... JBforMarcus 15:13, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry if that was how it appeared to be - I wasn't intending it to look like that. I'd say that re-enactment, SCA, and LRP are all different things (and for that matter American & European LRP are very different things) - but they can all involve dressing up in costumes and having fun. --OldNick 15:50, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::I was referring to Nick's comments about his LRP activities, rather than the SCA. --James 16:21, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::No worries, on either account. I've actually done both on occassion, and Nick's right - having fun playing dress-up is a big part of both:-) Just wanted to be clear for anyone else reading - especially if they might be tempted to look into either the SCA or LRP/LARP; if you go into one expecting the other you can get a rude awakening ... JBforMarcus 17:00, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Unread Nick, you probably want to propose a motion regarding your season of service, which should be completed in the last season of the year - Autumn.--Perikles 17:39, 6 March 2007 (UTC) : You want the Council page, by the way. Probably the Autumn meeting. You also will want to look at the vis distribution bit.--Perikles 18:30, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::I've finally caught up with reading the recent updates, and found out where the strange tractatus I'm supposed to be writing has come from (I knew I hadn't written myself that Bedo would write it). I know what Bedo's going to have done now, and updates will be happening this evening when I have my books to hand. --OldNick 15:15, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::In the mean time - something that needs no books - adding some tabs. ---- Read Map of the Mynd Regione Nick, I wonder if you would mind knocking up an OS map of the Mynd for the wiki, if you have time? Much like the one did before for the route from Church Stretton up to the cottage, except this time, could you mark in the boundary of the first layer? I guess the contours make this possible, though I guess James will have to let you know what the elevation of the first layer boundary is. The second layer boundary zone will of course be using different topography and as such the real world contour lines wont necessarily have any meaning, but perhaps either James can edit your map to add that in, or give you a different real world contour altitude to act as the first layer's contour... if you see my point. If this is too much of a pain in the neck, let me know and I'll have a go at it, but I only have paint for editing such things and don't have a huge amount of skills in such things. So, if you don't mind..? --Perikles 17:46, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Needs input from James. Maps of the area I must have missed the upload of that map earlier, it's a great scale and all. Is it available on line with a bit more space and such? Dropping that into a picture editor of some kind would let someone (maybe even me) mark some of the locations on it ... JBforMarcus 13:51, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :If you mean the two pairs of blank maps that I put on the settings page, then the websites I created them with are linked to the wiki. If you look at the bottom of OOC_Links then you will find them. Actually, I was talking about the groovy one with the path marked on it that you posted in the discussion about how far it was to the cottage ... JB ::Sorry - the last reply was by 'Musui', not me. The map is a stitched together section of Ordnance survey map (the British official mapping agency, which goes back to military maps in the Napoleonic wars), which I marked up. I can produce sections of map as needed, or it the original can be browsed online. Probably thebest starting point for browsing it would be http://www.streetmap.co.uk/streetmap.dll?G2M?X=345500&Y=293500&A=Y&Z=4 - you can scroll around, using the little triangles at the corners and edges. --OldNick 08:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Groovy, thanks. - JB